Dancing on my own
by Haruxsenpai
Summary: Una de las grande desventajas de Bokuto es que es ciego, pero cuando ignoras eso, el mundo puede ser realmente maravilloso. AU
1. I

**Chico loco + chico cascarrabias.**

Ningún personaje me pertenece, esta historia es ficticia y no hace referencia a el manga y/o serie en emisión además del uso de sus personajes.

 **Haikyuu pertenece a Haruichi Furudate.**

* * *

Entrar a preparatoria es uno más de los pasos de la juventud, sin embargo por alguna razón es como entrar a un mundo desconocido donde empieza el autodescubrimiento, aceptación y autoaceptación, todos luchan por tener un lugar dentro del caos.

Los de primero siempre llegan temerosos y expectantes, algunos desde que llegan saben a lo que tienen que atenerse, otros, lo saben a medida que pasa el año. Cuando estás en segundo, ya nada te importa.

—Si te fijas en los mangas, siempre los que están por debajo de nosotros los populares, terminan siendo los más exitosos o los más felices en sus relaciones amorosas, así como están los pendejos que matan a todos en alguna parte de la trama, yo creo que estos chicos rechazados son los que terminan más locos. — Solía decir Makki, mi compañero de clase y uno de mis amigos de toda la vida.

Ser mordaces y lengua suelta era el trabajo de Hanamaki y Matsukawa, ambos unidos como uña y mugre desde que éramos pequeños, feroces víboras con los que no debías meterte o no saldrías bien parado ni aunque tuvieses la razón.

Por otro lado estábamos Iwa-chan y yo, el dúo que no combina pero aún así hemos logrado sobrevivir todos estos años, a excepción de la vez que me le declaré; junté todo mi valor por una semana y le dije todos los sentimientos que estaba guardando por él.

En momentos así te haces una idea maravillosa y casi utópica de lo que podría pasar, mas cuando se trata de Hajime, poner la guardia en alto y buscar la cara que te haga ver menos patético es lo que debes hacer. En pocas palabras, Iwa-chan me rechazó, diciéndome que era asqueroso y que ni en un millón de años se iba a fijar en mí, siquiera pensar en tocarme o verme de esa forma se le hacia repugnante. Estuve una semana encerrado en mi habitación.

Para cuando volví a la escuela, Hajime hizo como que mis sentimientos jamás hubiesen salido de mi pecho, y yo preferí no mencionar nada de ello tampoco, así hemos seguido nuestra amistad hasta ahora.

Cuando tanteas terreno desconocido es mejor atenerse a todos los tropiezos y desventuras que esto trae, por suerte, la pizca de _chispeza_ y la buena apariencia que traigo encima me han ayudado a salir del suelo mediocre de los rechazados, teniendo un porcentaje desmesurado de éxito con las mujeres.

Probé con un par, el sexo con chicas es extraño, son escandalosas al punto de no saber si están sufriendo o disfrutando, no es como que haya tenido experiencia con algún chico, pero lo que sí sé, es que no me gusta ser el que mira desde arriba.

—Es muy raro recibir compañeros nuevos en segundo año — Decía Matt, apoyando la barbilla sobre la palma de su mano manteniendo siempre esa mirada de aburrimiento. Es de esos chicos que parecen interesantes, pero la verdad es que nunca piensa nada, está en blanco, como un papel. Es un idiota.

El bullicio del salón se detenía ante cada golpetazo que se escuchaba, y todos los ojos dirigieron su atención al ruido continuo que no cesaba, e incluso yo no pude evitar entreabrir un poco mis labios ante la sorpresa, dando un codazo a Makki cuando le escuché reír por la nariz.

—Este es Bokuto _Kōtarō, su nuevo compañero, trátenlo bien._ — El chico cargaba un bastón largo, un tipo de fierro con mango, mientras que en su otra mano una gran máquina blanca, parecía de esas máquinas de escribir antiguas, pero con teclas diferentes.

El pelo bicolor del muchacho era un gran foco de atención, pero no era el color, era ese peinado hacia arriba en dos puntas, ¿Qué era esa cosa? Definitivamente alguien se estaba aprovechando de él. Pero más importante, Bokuto _Kōtarō, era ciego, un inválido había llegado al salón y a juzgar por su insignia*, Bokuto además de ciego, era un becado e irremediablemente pobre._

—Te cagas de que este no se salva de nada.

Lo dije sin pensar, todo el salón me miró con espanto y supe que la había cagado.

Bokuto carraspeó y toda la atención sobre mí se fue en instantes, el chico era como un imán, bueno, no puedes evitar mirarle, ¡Vamos! Es ciego y su pelo tiene dos colores, además tiene un peinado de mierda, vaya a saber por qué se lo hace si no está viendo cómo lo hace.

—Es un placer conocerles, soy el chico imagen benévola de la escuela, mi cara estará impresa en las camisetas de gimnasia y los folletos llevaran mi nombre. ¡Hey, hey, hey! Soy una especie rara en extinción, prendan velas a mi foto y dejen que limpie mis pies en sus uniformes, chicos ricos.

—Te cagas de que este no se salva de nada. — Esta vez, nadie me miró, y el salón estalló en risas porque el muy idiota que no se estuvo quieto en su jodida y aburrida presentación, estuvo todo el rato parloteando en dirección al pizarrón mientras sostenía en alto los que seguramente eran sus únicos amigos, el palo ruidoso y la máquina estúpida.

El profesor lo llevó hasta su asiento y la clase siguió con normalidad.

Si es que le puedes llamar 'normalidad' al maldito ruido que golpeteaba y perforaba nuestros oídos cada vez que el profesor hablaba, pues Bokuto escribía con empeño cada palabra en ese objeto endemoniado del que ya sabíamos su uso. El chico mantenía la faz apuntando hacia el frente, con los ojos cerrados pero lleno de orgullo por lo que se veía, pues la sonrisa no se le iba. Seguro ya sabía que nos había tocado en el culo a todos y que ya queríamos matarle. Habían pasado sólo veinte minutos de clase.

—Te juro que ya le quitaba esa mierda y la tiraba por la ventana.

Hajime apretaba su sien con los dedos con obvia molestia, así era el chico del que estuve/estaba enamorado, un ser apasionado por el odio y la tortura hacia todo lo que le molestaba.

—Tranquilo, Iwa-chan. Cuando roncas eres más molesto que esa máquina. — Así me ganaba los puñetazos en las costillas. Seguro ya tenía un par rotas. Los derechazos de Iwa-chan son fascinantes.

El receso era casi glorificado por los estudiantes, la mayoría de las personas creía que asistir a nuestra escuela era un beneficio y una ventaja de tener dinero, para alguno de nosotros sí lo era, pero cuando miras alrededor te das cuenta del montón de insignias amarillas que nos rodean, todos chicos y chicas de esfuerzo que han trabajado toda su vida para llegar a este lugar donde, aunque no lo crean, los estudios y ser inteligente es tu todo.

El color no era lo importante, pero los grandes empresarios al parecer se divierten marcando y separando las clases sociales, porque aquí o entras por tu dinero o entras por tus méritos, no hay otra opción, yo llegué aquí, por mi dinero. De inteligente apenas tengo unos cuantos pelos.

Bokuto era uno de los nuevos becados, uno especial y de los que nunca se habían visto, un inválido. Al parecer la imagen de la escuela estaba decayendo, él será el impulso que traerá devuelta el esplendor. Lo iban a usar. Bokuto obviamente lo sabía. El por qué aceptó, vaya alguien a saber.

Antes de salir eché un vistazo al único que no había salido, estuve apunto de preguntarle si necesitaba ayuda o algo, pero tres personas llegaron gritando el nombre del peliblanco, de primer año y uno de tercero, todos becados.

Bokuto estaba como desconectado, pero cuando estos chicos aparecieron, su semblante se transformo de forma asombrosa, vaya, una sonrisa preciosa. Y extraña, pero preciosa.

Me detuve y observé.

Uno de los chicos sacó un bote de gel y lo embetunó por las hebras de Bokuto, dándole una forma perfecta a ese estúpido peinado. Ya tenía al culpable.

Los otros dos permanecían al margen, alejados pero cerca, desinteresados pero con una mirada llena de cariño hacia el chico ciego. Seguramente lo protegían como un preciado hermano. Tuve envidia.

No repararon en mi presencia, ni en que los miraba con tal atención, me quedé prendado, maravillado y hasta torpe. Para mí, la bondad humana era algo que no ves muy seguido, debes apreciarla y disfrutarla, porque no sabes cuando volverá.

—Oikawa, joder, tengo hambre. Si sigues ahí mirando como idiota quién sabe qué, te dejaremos atrás.

Los chicos ajenos a nuestro salón se llevaron a Bokuto, el susodicho dejó todas sus pertenencias, incluso ese molesto palo que evitaba que chocara, seguramente no lo necesitaba con ese trío guardián. Bokuto salió con su brazo entrelazado con el del chico rubio y alto, que perezosa pero cuidadosamente lo guiaba por los pasillos. Mientras, ruidoso e hiperactivo, Bokuto gritaba que quería pan de melón y que un tal Oikawa era su nuevo compañero de habitación.

Espera… ¿Qué?


	2. II

**Chico loco + chico cascarrabias.**

Ningún personaje me pertenece, esta historia es ficticia y no hace referencia a el manga y/o serie en emisión además del uso de sus personajes.

 **Haikyuu pertenece a Haruichi Furudate.**

* * *

Hace un par de años tomé una decisión muy importante en mi vida: Compré un cactus. Mamá siempre me decía que no sería capaz ni de cuidar una planta, pero he superado toda expectativa. Soy un experto en el cuidado de mis hijos.

Recuerdo que en mi primer año recibí unas cuantas burlas por estar cargando con tanto cuidado y esmero mis queridas plantas hasta la habitación.

—Pareces el viejo de los cactus, justo como la vieja de los gatos en los Simpson, pero diferente.

—Me gustan los gatos también, son un desafío, no entiendo por qué a muchos no les gustan. Si pudiese tener un aquí, lo haría. — Le reclamaba, pero el pasada de mí y seguía con sus quejas.

—Tus palabras no tienen peso para mí.

Makki se burlaba de mi extraño pasatiempo, él no considera cuidar nada más que a sí mismo, yo era parecido, pero a veces encuentras una afición y no mides cuán rara puede ser. Ignoraba toda burla mientras seguía regándolas con un gotero.

Mi compañero de habitación en el primer año fue un estudiante del mismo nivel pero de un salón diferente. Su afición era dibujar. El chico apenas hablaba y era bastante desordenado. Me quejé varias veces pero él parecía querer ignorarme y eso me hacia enojar de puta madre. Pero no quería liarme en mi primer año, por tanto le tendía pequeñas trampas como venganza. Una vez le escondí un trabajo importantísimo de final del primer semestre, bajo su propio desorden. No lo encontró hasta el otro mes. Suspendió la materia y pidió cambio de habitación a mitad de año. El otro chico que llegó era peor. El karma es increíble.

No tengo quejas sobre el espacio que nos dan a los que preferimos evitar los viajes de casa-escuela-casa, si bien es amplia, la habitación abarrotada hacia que todo fuese un poco más cálido y hogareño. Las camas, de dos plazas, estilo barroco, separadas la una de la otra, iluminadas por el empapelado claro y casi femenino de las paredes. Decorada con un par de muebles, una estantería y un sofá, grande y acolchonado. Perfecto para hacer el vago. Al fondo y del lado opuesto a la boca del corto pasillo del costado, hay una puerta que conduce al baño, cuenta con una ducha con bañera amplia (además del montón de cosas básicas).

Justo en medio de ambas cabeceras, el gran ventanal que ilumina nuestro "hogar" y afuera, el balcón. Lugar al que suelo huir todos los días. Convencí a mis padres, en medio de torpes pero poderosos argumentos: como la importancia de hacerte uno con la madre tierra, de traerme una cama pequeña, la que coloqué muy cerca de los estantes con cactus, creando algo así, como mi propio nido. Iwa-chan dice que es "vulgar".

—Este no es tu jodido departamento, Oikawa, no sé cómo te han permitido traer toda tu basura hasta aquí.

—Quién lo dice. —Matsukawa ríe por la nariz de una forma extraña. Todos sabemos que Iwa-chan tiene su habitación llena de artículos de deporte y fotos tomadas por ocio repartidas de forma perfectamente desordenadas por todo el lugar. Apenas si deja espacio para su compañero.

—Es diferente, yo sólo junto muchas cosas, en cambio Oikawa pareciera que está armando su futuro hogar en este lugar. Como si la escuela fuese un maldito hotel permante.— Hajime movía los brazos hacia todos lados, como si estuviese explicando el fin del mundo al mismo Dios.

—Siempre tratas de verte muy maduro, Hajime, déjame decirte que tus excusas no tienen validez, confórmate con saber que Oikawa es un raro.

Bokuto siempre parece absorto, silencioso, lo veo deslizar sus dedos constantemente contra las hojas de los cuadernos que con anterioridad ha estado escribiendo en clases, pero no dice una palabra. A veces aparecen sus amigos, se quedan por horas y Bokuto se transforma, es un jodido huracán si se lo propone. No reconozco al chico que es cuando estamos a solas, ¿Quizás la falta de confianza es porque no me he presentado?

Le comenté a Makki que me daba un sentimiento extraño hablar a Bokuto, le conté de las incontables veces que le he visto chocar con un sinnúmero de cosas por el lugar, y que un par de veces, en silencio, he quitado otro par de su camino para no verlo estampar su rostro contra el piso otra vez. Makki sólo me dijo que cree que estoy madurando.

Como es normal, me carcome la curiosidad de saber si su invalidez le viene de nacimiento, tengo un montón de preguntas que no le hago porque, bueno, no hablamos. Tampoco es normal preguntarle a un ciego por qué es ciego, hay un límite para la estupidez. En algún momento yo sería realmente estúpido.

Con el tiempo comencé a encargarme de la limpieza, Bokuto no puede hacerlo por lo que no le reclamo nada. Le he visto tratar de hacer su cama. Cada día. Siempre falla, pero cree haberlo hecho de maravilla y me parece totalmente adorable. En secreto, la rehago cuando él se va.

En clases, también es silencioso, muy al contrario de su presentación del primer día, donde todos creíamos que algo genial y extraño había llegado a nuestras vidas, Bokuto siempre es reservado, experto en ignorar las quejas contra su máquina, amiga y compañera que tanto protege. Pero cuando esos chicos aparecen, su faz se ilumina. Me da una pizca de envidia.

—Últimamente te la pasas hablando del inútil. —Me pegó en las pelotas que Matsukawa tratase de inútil a Bokuto. Le tiré un libro que gracias a mi perfecta puntería le dio en la amplia frente de arpía venenosa que se carga. Yo cerré mi puño en señal de victoria cuando la punta le golpeó.

—Serás imbécil.

Traté de ignorar el cotorreo que había llenado el lugar, mis amigos más los de Bokuto parloteaban a niveles impresionantes, el espacioso terreno se hacia estrecho con tanta gente. Pero se sentía como si hubiese una gran pared que nos separaba.

Iwa-chan siempre nota mis cambios de humor, me pellizca las costillas cuando algo anda mal y yo le hago creer que son sólo suposiciones suyas, nunca me cree. Esas cejas notoriamente arrugadas me lo confirman. Me hago un lío cuando no sé cómo explicarle, no me hace ilusión escuchar sus mil formas de solucionar los problemas. Todo es mental, toda la fuerza está ahí. Solía decirme. Con eso no consuelas a nadie.

Noto que desde el umbral de la puerta el chico rubio, alto y de lentes, comienza a bostezar, el sol ha caído y ni lo había notado. Uno a uno todos se fueron. Debería hablar con los amigos de Bokuto, quizás así sabría como entablar una amistad con él.

— ¿Oikawa?

Casi me atraganto, seguro que si tenía algo en la boca, me hubiese atragantado.

— ¿Oikawa? — Sumido en mis cavilaciones y tortura mental por nerviosismo, no le había respondido, Bokuto estiraba su bastón de fierro, buscándome, vaya forma.

—Estoy aquí. — Con un sentimiento extraño me quedé esperando su respuesta, lo cierto es que Bokuto, parecía no saber qué decir o cómo decirlo. Ni mis mil razonamientos me hacían llegar a una explicación, quizás le estaba dando muchas vueltas al asunto. Él sólo había dicho mi nombre y yo ya me sentía en explosión de sentimientos, como cuando Jenny por fin había besado a Forest, la muy puta.

Hajime me dijo que fuese paciente, la paciencia es un don, decía. Impaciente como soy, le revolví el cabello al chico que permanecía sentado, para darle confianza. Sus hebras tienen una suavidad extraordinaria.

Los ojos de Bokuto siempre estaban cerrados, su color era desconocido para todos. Y el por qué no lo abría, también.

Me quedé mirando al ansioso chico, movía la boca de forma constante como si no pudiese formular palabra. Tomé mis manos entre las suyas. Eran frías y sudorosas.

—Anda, niño, no tienes que estar tan nervioso. Suéltalo.

— ¿Podrías prenderme el calefont? — Se me descompuso el rostro. De un momento a otro Bokuto empezó a parlotear que le prendiera el jodido aparato, que se le había olvidado pedírselo a Kuroo, vaya a saber quién es ese.

Bokuto no sabía que teníamos ducha eléctrica y que el que se la prendía todos los días desde que habíamos ingresado, era yo. Tampoco se lo quise decir. Me picó la duda de por qué el tal Kuroo no se lo había dicho tampoco.

Exploté en risas, Bokuto hizo un mohín precioso.

Una pelota rodó hasta mis pies, Issei me dio un golpe para que espabilara pero la verdad es que mi mente hace días que rondaba en otro lado. Iwa-chan decía que mi actitud ya no era normal, que nunca había sido normal pero ahora era más anormal que antes. Que el impacto de tener una rareza viviendo conmigo me estaba conmocionando demasiado.

El maestro para variar también me regaño, ahora con la excusa de que me la pasaba volando en otros mundos e interrumpía la clase con mi estupidez. No pude reclamarle nada.

Le devolví el balón y comencé con las flexiones de castigo. Cien vueltas a la cancha, vaya castigo más espartano.

Bokuto siempre se quedaba en las gradas durante las clases de deporte, hacia gestos extraños, como mover la nariz cuando los gritos del maestro eran demasiado fuertes o apretar más los ojos cuando los chicos comenzaban a molestarlo.

— ¿Estás muy aburrido? — A juzgar por su sonrisa, había reconocido mi voz de inmediato. No terminé el castigo y tampoco quería unirme a la clase otra vez. El maestro estaba demasiado ocupado gritando lo inútiles que somos como para notar mi ausencia.

—Apuesto que yo puedo hacerlo mejor que ellos. — Ya ni ganas de burlarme me daban, Bokuto parecía siempre demasiado serio con todo lo que decía.

—Seguro que sí.

Me lancé sobre la cama sin pensarlo, me quité las zapatillas a la fuerza y me quedé por un buen rato echando el vago. Apagué el móvil, el frío vientecillo se colaba por las cortinas, daba un gustito agradable.

Al final el maestro sí me descubrió y me echó una bronca de aquellas que sólo él puede dar, hasta Bokuto cayó en el saco y el nombrado se excusó echándome la culpa de que era yo el que iba a distraerlo a él. Pude notar el tono de maldad en sus palabras, gracias Bokuto.

Quiero descubrir qué es lo que pasa por la mente de mi compañero de habitación, todos se han hecho a un lado diciendo que ya están hartos de oír sobre el ciego y que me he trastornado a un punto incorregible.

Ni modo, estaba solo.

Tomé mi laptop, no me gusta usarla mucho, estar pegado en las redes sociales me es realmente molesto, ver a los demás hacerlo, también me molesta. Siempre en esa posición de jorobados, pegados sobre los aparatos que te consumen el cerebro. Pero esta vez era necesario.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, anticipándome a mi comportamiento infantil y curioso. Mi cuerpo entero se agitaba por ansiedad, pero un vistazo aquí y allí me llevó hasta lo que estaba buscando.

Bokuto aún no había regresado, no estaba preocupado, quizás un poco. Pero aproveché su ausencia para cosas realmente importantes, no, no me estaba pajeando.

La máquina del chico, blanca e impecable resaltaba en la repisa marrón oscuro. Hajime decía que yo era demasiado curioso, y no se lo niego, no me estar quieto por más de diez minutos, es como si mi existencia necesitara del constante cotorreo al que puedo llegar. Es simple, si no tienes curiosidad o impulsos, no vives. Yo les digo a todos que son mente simple, yo soy el gran rey de esos.

Aprender braille parecía fácil, pero ver tantos puntos te jodía la existencia. Vi a Bokuto bajo otra luz por un instante.

Todo el tema me pareció engorroso, así que opté por seguir un tutorial de Internet. La fea máquina también era difícil de usar.

A veces te planteas hacer cosas locas, otras veces la gente por ciertos motivos te hace hacer cosas locas, y yo no entendía por qué Bokuto me incitaba a hacer cosas locas, aún me era un misterio el exceso de atención que él lograba atraer de mi parte, y de todos en general.

Ya eran casi las seis de la tarde, a esa hora ya todos estaban preparándose para ir por la comida que se servía en media hora más, seguramente los chicos me guardarían un lugar aunque llegase tarde. Los rumores se extienden como pólvora así que ya todos sabían que yo tenía un tipo de obsesión insana por Bokuto. Cada vez que me preguntaban, yo les comentaba las mil curiosidades del gran Bokuto.

Hajime me palmeaba la espalda cada vez que me veía rodeado de chicas reclamándome que ya no les prestaba atención por andar preocupado de mi compañero. Yo desistía de las explicaciones.

—Hombre, hace un frío y tengo un hambre de puta madre. — Bokuto entró y a mí se me crisparon los pelos. Luego recordé que no ve y se me pasó el susto.

Dejé a Momo-chan en su lugar (nombre que le dio Bokuto a la estúpida máquina) e hice como si nada.

—Si quieres te llevo al comedor. — Ofrecí, pero era obvio que Kuroo y los otros vendrían a buscarle. Fuera de todo pronóstico, Bokuto aceptó.

—Te lo agradecería, creo que debo dejar de darle problemas a esos chicos. — Se rascó la nuca, y esa pequeña sonrisa cansada que nunca había visto antes me dio un mal sentimiento. Me sorprendí. Después por qué me andan preguntando qué es lo que me llama tanto la atención de él, pues la respuesta es que es un total misterio. Una masita dulce y agria al mismo tiempo.

—¿Por qué?

Bokuto no respondió, mas le escuché reír mientras manoseaba el papelito que yo cuidadosamente había dejado en un lugar específico donde él pudiese encontrarlo.

—Soy ciego, no sordo, ¿Sabías?

Allí estaba, esa preciosa sonrisa que sí me gustaba. Me eché a reír, y le dije que mejor fuésemos a comer ya. Las tripas estaban en guerra dentro de nuestros estómagos.

—Me gustaría saber cómo es la tuya. — Me dijo, se me revolvió la panza en una mezcla de hambre y ternura. Bokuto guardó cuidadosamente el papel que decía:

 _ **Linda sonrisa.**_


End file.
